


My Stupid Mouth

by untokki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Depression, M/M, aoi/sakura mentioned, basically every character mentioned, hajime/chiaki mentioned, past sonia/gundam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school was over. Everyone parted ways. Kazuichi was curious about his old friends. Even if they weren't about him.</p>
<p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuichi locked the front doors of his shop, sliding the keys into his jean pocket before turning and walking down the stone path. The moon showed high in the black sky, giving just the right amount of light for Kazuichi to make his way to his car; the only vehicle in the parking lot. He unlocked the white Mustang, it was old and beat up when he found it years ago, but he easily used his skills to make the car new again. Honestly, it was probably his best work, and it wasn't because it was his personal car. He leaned down and got in, putting in the key and starting the engine. He leaned his head back against the seat, resting his eyes as a deep sigh left his nose.  
It wasn't that he didn't like the life he was living, it was more that he was jealous of the lives his past classmates were living. He had heard recently that Ibuki had gotten Leon to meet with some big musicians. Byakuya was on the news; probably for something involving his immense wealth.  
Where was his time in the spotlight? Sure, he had worked on celebrity cars, and even made mechanical equipment and props for movies, but it wasn't like people watched film credits. No one saw Kazuichi Souda's name scroll by.  
Kazuichi put his hands on the steering wheel and glanced up at the rear-view mirror as he backed out of the parking space, and proceeded to drive out of the small car lot. He stared at the road as his hand idly rested over the knob of the stereo, turning it slightly in order to pick up something other than static. Quietly, he gave up in his search of a music station and just drove home in pure silence.

The mechanic's home wasn't anything that he could brag about - it was a one-story, two bedroom, one bath house. The kitchen and living area were in one room. There was barely a porch, and nothing decorated it. But, it was what Kazuichi could afford, and he was fine with it. He lived alone anyway, so it didn't matter that his home was so small. Once he walked inside, he kneeled down and untied his ankle boots, kicking them off and letting them land with a thud against the tile floor. Of course, his first instinct was to crash on the sofa and turn on the television. He laid back against an arm of the couch, one leg hanging off the opposing arm.  
That was how his nights repeated, for weeks and weeks. That night, however, it was as if a spark had lit in the mechanic's pink eyes.  
This wasn't how he wanted his life to be. He didn't want to be in an empty house, sitting in the dark, alone on a couch. When he was in high school, he dreamed of wrapping his arms around the waist of his dream girl, cuddling with her underneath a warm blanket as the two laid on a sofa, watching a movie together.  
Kazuichi blinked once and was lifted from his memories of past dreams. He had stopped having that little fantasy when he realized that it wasn't a dream girl he had, but a dream boy.  
Kazuichi was gay, and he found out for himself in his last year of high school. It wasn't like he hated that fact that he was attracted to men; he was perfectly fine with it. It was the fact that what awakened his sexuality, was a man that he hated.  
Gundam Tanaka was the male that made Kazuichi realize he was homosexual. Gundam Tanaka was the Ultimate Breeder; and what Kazuichi called "the Ultimate Fucker". Looking back on it as an adult, Kazuichi didn't understand why he hated Gundam. Was it because Gundam was dating a gorgeous, perfect princess? Possibly.  
But he doubted they were still dating, since it had been five years since graduation. Gundam and the princess, they were just high school sweethearts, right?  
"Goddammit," Kazuichi muttered to himself, running his fingers through his pink hair, "I'm still crushing on a guy that I haven't seen for years. Fuck, I'm desperate." He laughed to himself and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at the plaster covered ceiling. He was honestly curious if Gundam managed to do anything successful, based solely on his Ultimate talent. He hadn't seen him on the news - matter of fact, the mechanic hadn't seen him at all. Occasionally, he saw a few of his old classmates, mostly people like Mondo Oowada and Byakuya Togami, who frequently came to the shop to get their vehicles worked on. But he never saw Gundam. Had he left Japan? Left Asia? Kazuichi thought about it as he pulled off his work clothes and changed into something more suitable for bed. Was he dead?  
He laughed out loud when he thought that. Gundam had always insisted that he had seen the Gates of Hell. Maybe that's where he was; in Hell.  
Kazuichi didn't like that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The only person that would know where Gundam Tanaka was - besides Gundam himself and his ex-girlfriend - would be Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki kept in touch with every single person in their graduating class, with the exception of Kyoko Kirigiri, who suddenly went off the radar of everyone. Either way, Ibuki still probably knew. Kazuichi had gone to work, leaning with his elbow on the counter as he stared at the telephone on the wall. He could easily call the musician, but what if she was in the middle of something? He didn't want to bother anyone. So instead, Kazuichi let out a breath and pushed away from the aluminum-top counter. He was just about to go out to the garage, maybe clean up some things, since he didn't have any cars to work on. But the glass door swung open, and the tiny bell on the handle chimed. Kazuichi saw who it was, clear as day, and a smile plastered onto his lips. "'sup, Hajime?"  
The man who had walked in smiled at the mechanic, his brown hair spiked and no different from the way it was all throughout high school, making him easily recognizable. "Hey, Kazuichi. Just came to get my car worked on."  
"Sorry, I don't work on cars. I'm not a mechanic," Kazuichi joked, crossing his arms, "What do you need?"  
"An oil change."  
"That's it? Man, you could've gone somewhere closer to you for that."  
"Yeah, but other people wouldn't give me the friend discount," Hajime laughed, looking at the shorter man with some sincerity, "Plus, I have some errands to run."  
Kazuichi nodded slowly, so it wasn't like Hajime wanted to see him, he just wanted to save money. But that was okay; at the very least, he remembered where his shop was. The two walked outside, and Hajime led the other to his car; it was a silver Toyota Camry. A short girl was leaning against the back of the car, her head down and looking at a Nintendo 3DS. Kazuichi smiled when he realized who it was. "Hey Chiaki."  
The girl was silent for nearly a minute, then she glanced up. She looked back down at her game. "Hi, Kazuichi."  
The mechanic looked back at Hajime. "You guys are still dating?"  
Hajime just smiled and held up his hand, showing a silver band around his ring finger. Kazuichi's bright eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. "Dude, what the hell?! Why wasn't I invited?" he exclaimed.  
"We didn't think you would wanna come by yourself," Hajime replied, "You know, without a date?"  
Kazuichi kept his frown hidden, masking it with a tiny smile. "Heh, I guess you're right. Anyway, bring your car around and I'll start working."

Kazuichi easily finished with Hajime's car, and after he paid, him and Chiaki left. Now was his chance to call Ibuki. His hand held the phone in his hand, tapping the numbers before holding it up to his ear. The ringing was making him anxious, and made Kazuichi believe that Ibuki was busy with something. "Hi, Ibuki Mioda speaking!" a cheerful voice came, vibrating in Kazuichi's ears.  
"Um, hey, Ibuki. It's-"  
"Kazuichi, I know it's you!" she interrupted, the smile she had was evident in her voice.  
Kazuichi laughed softly under his breath, he felt so awkward. "Yeah, so, um.. Since you, like, still know everyone, I was wondering something..." he trailed off, leaning with his back to the wall.  
"What is it, Kazuichi? Ibuki knows everyone!"  
"What happened to Gundam after high school?" he asked quickly, immediately regretting it.  
"Hm.. Right after graduation, he went to Europe, I think. But he's back in Japan now. His pet shop is across the street from Teruteru's diner!"  
Surprise hit Kazuichi like a truck. "Pet shop? You mean, he's selling his animals?"  
"Yeah, he said he's sad about it," the pout in her voice was easy to hear, "Mondo bought a dog from him, though!"  
"That's nice." Kazuichi bit his lip slightly, glancing at the time before sighing. Teruteru's diner was rather close to his house; he had been there multiple times for breakfast. He could go for dinner, and leave work early - and just so happen to see Gundam? Just by coincidence?  
"Well, thanks Ibuki," Kazuichi stated, about to pull the phone away for his ear.  
"You're welcome! But, why Gundam? Didn't you hate him?  
"Yeah-"  
"Why do you want to know about a guy you hate?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew Ibuki couldn't see him do so, "I was just curious, ya know? Some people are just, mysterious, I guess?"  
"Hm, hm. Yeah, Ibuki understands that. Bye-bye Kazuichi!"  
"Yeah, bye," Kazuichi was the one to hang up. He put the phone back and ran a hand through his hair. Was he really going to go and see Gundam? He could. But, should he? He was honestly torn. 

Kazuichi didn't go back on his word. He closed shop early, and drove to the main part of town. Teruteru's diner stood in the middle of the outlet, a sport shop on one side and a craft supply store on the other. Honestly, it was a very homely restaurant, and Teruteru being the Ultimate Chef, it was a very popular restaurant, too. Kazuichi pushed opened the door and walked in, his nose attacked by intense smells of delectable food. It immediately made him smile. The diner was packed, even though it wasn't a reasonable time to eat dinner. He went and sat at the counter, there were only two other people sitting there. "Ah! Kazuichi! Welcome, welcome!"  
Kazuichi looked up from the menu, seeing a short man peeking over the counter, just enough to see his face. Kazuichi smiled warmly, "Hey, Teruteru."  
"Are you ready to order?"  
"Um, yeah."

The mechanic left the diner with a full stomach, and a smile on his lips. He looked around as he walked towards his car. Ahead of him, it was looming. The pet shop stood alone, a single light on from inside. There was a car parked close to it. At this point, Kazuichi expected his lip to bleed from how hard he was biting it. When the light went off and the door opened, Kazuichi immediately got into his car and drove out of the parking lot, losing all of his nerve to go and see the Ultimate Breeder.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't like Kazuichi was scared of seeing Gundam again, it was more worry than it was fear. The worry that Gundam wouldn't remember him crept at Kazuichi's neck as he shut his car door, looking towards the pet shop. Was the store even open? Was Gundam even working? He didn't know.  
Did Gundam still hate him?  
That was when fear truly took over. There was the possibility that Gundam Tanaka, the first man he liked, hated him after five years of not seeing him. At that thought, Kazuichi turned around quickly, fiddling with his keys in order to unlock his car.  
"Souda?"  
His head shot up upon hearing such a delicate voice say his name, turning slightly to find the speaker. And there she was. Standing a few feet away, in an adorable winter dress and with flowing blonde hair, was the girl of his dreams.  
"S-Sonia?" Kazuichi mentally kicked himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help it. He was in awe. She was even more beautiful than she was in high school - a queen, not a princess.  
Her tiny pale lips curved into a smile, and she tilted her head to the side. "I haven't seen you in years."  
Kazuichi grinned, shoving his keys into his pocket as he walked over to her. The mechanic looked down at her. "Hey-" he put his hand right above Sonia's head, bringing it towards him, where it reached just above his eyes, "I'm taller than you!" he exclaimed.  
Sonia merely smiled, shaking her head with a small chuckle. "Well, yes. You obviously had a growth spurt, huh?"  
"'Obviously'."  
"Gundam is still taller than you."  
Kazuichi's smile faded upon hearing his name, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "You still going out with him?"  
Sonia shook her head, "We broke up after graduation."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"He said that he wanted to be alone for awhile. Like, all alone."  
A frown met the mechanic's lips. "Is he okay?"  
She looked up at him, her pale blue eyes meeting his pink ones. "He has some depression."  
Kazuichi's heart pinged, maybe that was the true reason Gundam always had his arm bandaged. "That's really sad to hear..."  
Shaking her head, Sonia smiled lightly, "He's doing a bit better now. I just visited him."  
"Oh, really? At the pet shop?"  
"Yes," she nodded her head, "Are you going to see him?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck, "I dunno. I mean, we didn't really end on good terms, you know?"  
"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go. But you should talk to him," she walked past him, "Bye, Souda."  
"Bye, Miss Sonia-"

 _This is a bad idea,_ was the only thought going through his mind as Kazuichi put his hand on the door handle. He turned it slowly and opened the door. He walked inside quietly, letting the door close behind him. Immediately, he was interested in the small pen that stood in front of him, four rabbits sat quietly. Smiling, he walked over and watched as one began to walked over to its food bowl. "Are you interested?" a deep, nearly sensual voice asked.  
The hairs on the back of Kazuichi's neck stood up straight, he knew that voice. It hadn't changed at all.   
"A-ah, Gundam?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm? You already know my name?"  
Kazuichi refused to turn around, his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Um, yeah..." he said quietly.  
"And what is your name, might I ask?" the voice got closer, as if the speaker had taken a step towards Kazuichi.  
The mechanic let out a breath and spun on his heel, looking up at the breeder. Oh my God, Kazuichi's only thought yelled in his head.

Gundam had changed, a lot. His two-toned hair hung over his forehead, still shaven on the sides. Both of his eyes were a bright gray. His long, purple scarf was no where to be seen; his old uniform replaced with a white button-up shirt, and black pants that hugged his hips tightly. Of course, he still wore big, bulky black boots.  
Gundam blinked, it was pretty obvious that the breeder was just as surprised as Kazuichi. "Souda?"  
Kazuichi wanted to run out of the shop and never look back. But he refused to give up, he came so far. "Um, yeah-" he rubbed the back of his neck, his arm shaking in the slightest bit.  
"And why are you here?" Gundam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Oh no. Kazuichi knew that look very well. Gundam had his arms crossed, his legs slightly apart, and his eyes square on the person he was speaking to. It was a stance the breeder used when he was mad.   
"Uh- Just visiting, I guess? Since, like, I haven't seen you in years-" Kazuichi muttered, trying to keep his lips from quivering.  
"Ah. Visiting. So, you don't wish to adopt an animal?"  
"Not right now. I, um, don't have the time for a pet, ya know?"  
Gundam nodded his head slowly, glancing behind Kazuichi, as if he was more interested in how the rabbits were rather than how the mechanic was. "Then I suppose you should leave, if you're not here for business."  
"I-"  
Gundam turned around, walking towards the door at the back of the store. "I don't want loiterers in my store." With that, he opened the door and left Kazuichi alone.

He was heartbroken, to say the very least. And, he honestly didn't realize that he was until he was laying in bed that night. Gundam shut him out, just like he had in high school. Nothing had changed about him, save for his appearance.  
It hurts.  
Kazuichi felt the way he had all those years ago, when he had first developed a crush on Gundam. The feeling of not being noticed hit his brain, like a car crash.  
He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears fall from his pillow and onto his cheek. Quickly, he sat up, his blankets nearly falling from his body as he rubbed his eyes. But the tears wouldn't stop. "Now I remember why I hated him," he whimpered, his voice cracking, "He's an asshole."

Days that followed involved Kazuichi being in a very sour mood, no matter who he saw or talked to. It was Gundam's fault, entirely. It was especially Gundam's fault when Kazuichi found himself thinking about the breeder during his work day. Gundam had just... become so much more attractive in the span of five years. But what amazed him the most, was that both of his eyes were that solid slate gray. During high school, the left one was red. It never hit Kazuichi that he was wearing colored contacts, like himself. The bell that hung from the door handle rang, and Kazuichi silently walked out of the shop's back room.  
"Ah, you again?"  
Kazuichi looked up from his feet, about to greet the customer as he normally did; with a wide smile and a sweet voice. However, when he saw who it was, he just scowled.  
"What do you want, Gundam?" Kazuichi asked, crossing his arms and bringing his eyebrows together.  
"You do not need to have that tone of voice, especially towards a new customer. Do you not have any business etiquette?"  
"Yeah, I do. I don't make people leave because they're 'loitering'."  
Gundam didn't say anything, he just looked down at Kazuichi. The mechanic wanted to sink away, it was like their height difference increased; even if Kazuichi had grown.  
"St-stop staring at me, would ya?"  
Gundam shifted his weight to a different foot, seemingly about to turn and leave.  
"What do you need anyway?" Kazuichi asked quickly.  
"Never mind, I can go somewhere else if you would prefer it."  
"Dude, it's fine- I mean, if you're gonna be an ass about it, you should leave."  
"Fine then." Gundam proceeded to tell him what was wrong with his car, and Kazuichi merely nodded throughout the conversation; telling him that it wouldn't take more than a day.

Night fell, and Kazuichi was still working on the garage. He had to say, Gundam had an amazing taste in cars; as his was a 1968 Ford Mustang. Honestly, he was a bit jealous. Kazuichi stood back, wiping his brow, but he ended up getting oil on his forehead. He had gone ahead an change the oil and did more than Gundam asked, since there were some problems that would go unnoticed until they were severe. He went back to he shop, wiping his hands on a towel before picking up he phone and dialing the number Gundam had given him. Then it occurred to him - Gundam had given him his phone number   
After telling Gundam the car was ready, and that he could pay and pick it up in the morning, Kazuichi went home. His emotions were bumping everywhere in his head, he didn't know how to feel about Gundam anymore, which made sleep nearly impossible for the mechanic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- don't know how to write ibuki's character. this is also the moment where i just use a song as a plot device. shame on me. also! 100 hits!! thanks guys, it means a lot. even my dad was impressed- uvu

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend!"  
Kazuichi had been invited to karaoke night by Ibuki. He loved music, having gotten through his high school years because of it, and he didn't have stage fright, but he just didn't want to sing in front of others. Ibuki was the one singing, everyone in the room laughing as she banged her head in time to the pop song. He leaned back against the couch, letting out a small yawn as Aoi got up to sing - she picked an anime theme song. He glanced over at Sakura, who had a small smile on her lips as she watched the swimmer sing. It was sweet, seeing such a tough woman smile so softly at her girlfriend. They were honestly the nicest couple he had seen. It made him slightly jealous; the way they loved each other, how they always sat with each other and how they held hands.  
Would Gundam sit with him and hold his hand? He wondered, was Gundam romantic with Sonia? And if they were to start dating, would he be romantic with him?

"Kazuichi, you're up!" Ibuki exclaimed, poking the mechanic's shoulder.  
"Uhh, I don't really want t-"  
"SING!"  
"FINE!"  
Kazuichi was pulled from his seat and given the microphone, while Ibuki chose a song for him to sing. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to pick-" Kazuichi said, watching Ibuki sit on the couch. Ibuki just put a finger to her lips to silence him as the song began. The song title appeared on the screen before him, and then the music began. "You hit me once, I hit you back. You gave a kick, I gave a slap. You smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed," Kazuichi felt so awkward singing, since he honestly couldn't sing on key. The feeling in his gut deepened when the chorus came, "A kiss with a fist is better than none."

Ibuki had waved at every single person as they left the karaoke bar, but Kazuichi stayed behind. "Hey, Ibuki?"  
"Yes, Kazuichi?" she replied as she spun around to face him.  
"Why did you pick that song?"  
"I didn't pick it," she said simply, putting her fists on her waist.  
"What? Who did?"  
"Miss Sonia! She didn't want to come to karaoke, but she said that if you came, you had to sing that song."  
"Why-"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it reminded her of you? I dunno. Well! Good night, Kazuichi," she said, patting his shoulder as she walked back inside.  
Kazuichi stared at his feet as he began walking to his car, thinking about what Ibuki had told him. Why would Sonia pick a song like that, for Kazuichi? He got into his car, resting one of his hands on the steering wheel as the other went through his hair. Then, he nearly screamed out loud. "Sonia thought of Gundam and me!" he said in a harsh whisper, his hand immediately leaving the steering wheel and covering his mouth. His cheeks felt hot against his palm, his heart was beating out of his chest. The lyrics of the song made so much sense now, since the two hated each other during school, and would very easily get into fights. "Holy shit," Kazuichi muttered as he started the car, the radio turning on. That song was playing, and Kazuichi silently changed the station.

Gundam had taken a day to come a get his car from the shop, and Kazuichi didn't question it. "So I changed your spark plugs too, since they were in pretty bad condition," Kazuichi stated as he took Gundam's credit card, sliding it in the machine.  
"Will that cost extra?" Gundam asked dryly.  
"Nah, it was easy to do," he shrugged, giving the breeder his card back. Gundam took the pen from the counter and signed his name on the paper before sliding it towards Kazuichi.  
"Thank you, then."  
"No problem," Kazuichi looked up from the paperwork, smiling. He wanted Gundam to smile back, but of course, the taller man kept that sour frown.  
"I'll be going."  
"Hey, um, wait- I was wondering, what kinda pet would fit me?"  
Gundam glanced at him, he had already turned to leave. "You want to adopt a pet?"  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
Gundam gave him a strange look, then turned around to fully look at him. He was silent for a moment. "Get a cat."  
"What? Why?"  
"Cats are spontaneous and nearly awkward creatures. A bit like you."  
Kazuichi rolled his eyes; he always had to make it into an insult. "Well, I guess I'll go to your shop tomorrow and adopt one."  
Gundam nodded, "Then I shall see you tomorrow. Good bye, Kazuichi."  
"Yeah, bye, Gundam."  
The breeder walked out of the shop, and Kazuichi waited until he couldn't see him through the glass door before he smiled. Gundam had called him by his first name, which was a very rare thing for the taller man to do. "You bastard," Kazuichi muttered as he leaned against the counter, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you haven't written properly in two months and randomly post something you threw together in creative writing club. sorry for the wait, and sorry for such a short chapter! school sucks.

Kazuichi opened the door with a deep sigh, regret filling his mind when he saw the tall man. Gundam was on one knee with his back to the door, his arms holding a small black cat. "Um, mornin', Gundam," Kazuichi said after he cleared his throat, letting the door close on its own.  
Gundam stood and turned around, his fingers scratching under the cat's chin. "Good morning, Kazuichi."  
The mechanic's heart thumped against his ribs, that was the second time the breeder had used his first name. His eyes quickly left Gundam's, and he looked down at the cat. It had seemingly soft fur, with very pointed ears and hazel eyes. "Is that one for me?"  
"Yes, and 'it' is female. Use proper pronouns, would you?"  
"Yeah, and how was I supposed to know that?"  
"Touché."  
Kazuichi snickered and shot Gundam a smile, glancing down at the cat. Well, now he was going to have to think of a name for her, and that wasn't something he was very good at. Kazuichi was more of one to name his Dalmatian Spot, or his black cat Kuro. He wasn't very creative in that aspect.  
"Have you picked a name?" Gundam asked, walking towards the register.  
"Uh," Kazuichi started, "I'm not good at names."  
"Hm."  
The mechanic watched as Gundam scratched under the cat's chin. "Zan-E."  
"Zan-E?"  
"Yes. Or, just Zan, for short."  
"Um, okay-"

Kazuichi proceeded to fill out paperwork in order to adopt the small cat, most of which he signed without actually reading what he was agreeing to. "And, she is officially yours now. Thank you for your business, you can be going now," Gundam said softly as he turned to walk to the back room.  
"Wait, um-"  
"What is it?" he replied, one of his hands running over the countertop.  
"Do you, like, want to hang out? Or something?" Kazuichi asked in a rushed tone, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he looked at the breeder.  
"Hang out? Well, I suppose."  
"Wait- Really?"  
Gundam nodded his head. "Let us discuss time and days at a later point. You already have my phone number, so call me tomorrow, or the day after."  
Kazuichi was nearly jumping for joy as he turned to leave. "Sure!"

Kazuichi was practically jumping for joy, but he tried not to actually show it. A smile rested against his face, his sharpened teeth showing with a shine. Gundam, on the other hand, seemed anything but joyous. His expression was as it normally was, eyes that held an unspoken pain, and lips that folded into a frown. Kazuichi never noticed it, though. He was too into his own little world as he opened the restaurant's glass doors. It was obvious Kazuichi thought of this as a date, rather than a time for the two to just hang out. And, it was even more obvious that Gundam didn't want it to be a date.

"Did you.. have fun, at least?" Kazuichi muttered, his hands burrowing into his jean pockets, while his eyes found comfort in watching the laces of his boots move.  
"Fun? No."  
Kazuichi scoffed, turning his head to look at the animal breeder. "You dick."  
"I believe the correct expression would be prick, rather than dick."  
"You dick," Kazuichi repeated, his eyes finding Gundam's feet instead of his own. The taller man wore black ankle boots with short heels. Kazuichi raised his eyebrows, a small mischievous smirk on his lips.  
"Hey, Gundam, did you get those from the chick's section?" he asked, gesturing to his shoes.  
"Hm, Kazuichi, did you get your sense of humor from a popsicle stick?"  
The mechanic laughed. Well, Gundam obviously did have a joke or two in him.


	7. notice

While I am not qualifying this story as abandoned, I can safely say I have no interest in updating it. My apologies, but this storyline doesn't really appeal to me anymore. Sorry to sadden anyone who was awaiting a new chapter.


End file.
